You may look babe, But you mustn't touch
by AkumaSakamaki
Summary: It's Naruto's 21st, and Kiba decides to drag him and Shikamaru out to a club. Kiba insisted that Naruto will get a treat from this club, despite Naruto not really wanting to go. But what happens when Naruto finally gives in and eventually passes out from his light weight tolerance to alcohol in the club's bathroom? Your reviews are appreciated & will help me decide if I write more.
1. 21st Always End Like This

The electronic music bounced off the stone interior of the club. It wasn't what you would call a massive place, but it was popular enough to attract the attention of all the locals and tourist who were looking for a good time. They served every type of drink you could think of, had live music and entertainment every night and had a very engaging team of staff. Yes, the staff weren't only waiters and waitresses, but in fact entertainers. Not strippers, no. But erotic dancers. They would get up on centre stage of the club and give their audience a show while they sat metres away. Of course, you could look but you couldn't touch. And that's why Naruto was begged to come here with his two best mates, Kiba and Shikamaru, for his birthday. Kiba had picked this place out because he had come here a few weeks ago and saw the 'fucking sexiest' dancer and 'wanted to give Naruto a treat for his 21st.' He said to Naruto "If I wasn't engaged and straight as fuck, I would have begged to get a 'private show' with him." To which Naruto had rolled his eyes at, because he knew that anyone worth the rating of a 2 could look like an 11 out of 10 when Kiba had been on the drink.

The three of them sat at the bar, Naruto in between Shikamaru and Kiba. He wasn't very comfortable with being here, but he figured that he should get out for his 21st instead of sitting at home like many birthdays before. He took a sip of the drink Kiba had ordered for them all and made a face at the strong taste of alcohol. He wasn't a drinker either and let's be honest, he was a light weight, but he had agreed to get 'at least tipsy' in Kiba's words. So Naruto rolled his eyes and accepted the drink from the bartender. The drink was sweet, refreshing, but strong. A mixture of vodka, orange juice, southern comfort and WKD blue slid down his throat as Naruto eyed off the stage. Nothing was happening yet, but Kiba had mentioned that the dancers performed at 11pm when they were at the door of the club. It was a small stage, but took up most of the centre back wall. Wooden and slightly in need of a makeover. Nothing fancy at all. Naruto checked his watch on his wrist. "Only 2 hours to go. . ." He sighed and pushed his drink away from him so he could lean his arms on the bench of the bar. Shikamaru broke his small conversation with a waitress washing a glass across from him and glanced over to Naruto and touched his shoulder. "Why so gloomy on your birthday?" He frowned a little at his blonde haired friend. Naruto only gave a slight shake of his head in disagreement. He wasn't sad, but he wasn't so thrilled to be here 3 hours early for the only reason that they came here for. He sighed to himself and straightened up, not wanting to be the cause of wrecking his own birthday. "Nah I'm not gloomy, just a little impatient for the show I guess is all." He smiled at Shikamaru, attempting to improve his mood. Kiba, having already had four more drinks then he should have, joined in on their small talk. "Hey Naru, you enjoying yourself there buddy? Why don't you go flirt with some of the girls on the dance floor, I've been seeing some givin' you the eye." He asked loudly over the music that had intensified, demonstrating what he believed to be 'the eye' look. Naruto couldn't help but laugh at his friend's horrible attempt, but didn't answer him about getting up to dance. He was sort of awkward at dancing, the most he could do was a standard waltz, which he learned how to do back in tenth grade. Nothing that would be deemed appropriate for a club environment. Still, he glanced at the people in the club. Bodies bumped and grinded on each other, girls and boys alike were attempting some form of hooking up in a drunken state. It was actually pretty frightening, the idea of going into that, for Naruto. Shikamaru excused himself for the bathroom and Kiba whispered something in his ear. Laughing, Shikamaru patted Naruto's back. "Good luck out there buddy." He laughed more and left for the bathroom. Naruto was confused, until he saw Kiba's smirking face. "Fine, if you won't get up yourself, I'll have to help ya." And with that, Naruto was dragged out into the sea of strangers and was left having to attempt to dance with Kiba.

Within a few hours, Naruto had loosened up significantly, and had drunk a considerable amount of alcohol to make one past the term tipsy. However, he was still in full control of his actions and thoughts, much to Kiba's disappointment and Shikamaru's amusement. Currently, the trio were finished their third round of shots of a vodka mix. Kiba downed his, like the regular he was. Shikamaru downed it reasonably well whereas Naruto made it obvious that he was having trouble swallowing. Having a young lady slap him on the back from the seat on his left, his drink went down his throat and he gave her a small nod in thanks. The bartenders where rather amused with Naruto's display, and one of the men was even trying to get Naruto's number. Shikamaru took it upon himself to be the sober of the three and was declining anyone's offer to Naruto for him. The world was spinning for the blonde, and he had to hold onto Shikamaru for a minute to readapt to his reality. That was, until he was sure he was going to throw up and made his way to the bathrooms in a very unflattering manner. Shikamaru was about to follow him, until Kiba grabbed his buddy by the arm and insisted that they danced to 'his favourite song.'

Naruto hurried into the cleanest looking stall in the men's bathroom, didn't bother with the door and hurled into the toilet bowl. He had known that this was coming but he wished it hadn't had been before the show was about to start. Not that he actually really cared for the 'fucking sexiest' dancer, but more because he just wanted to watch the people dancing. He hurled again, coughing a little. Oh was he going to feel this in the morning he thought to himself. He leant back and turned to rest on the side of his stall walls. He closed his eyes and only heard the loud, constant thump of music beyond the bathrooms main door. Too lost in concentrating on not throwing up again, he didn't hear the bathroom door open, and didn't hear the footsteps of the male that had walked in. Naruto glanced at the sink from his position on the floor and blinks a little startled by the man checking his appearance in the mirror. From what Naruto could see, he was slender yet gave the impression that he would floor you if you messed with him. He was tall, a little more than Naruto, and was fair skinned. From the back, it looked as though he was wearing a formal suit, which was odd to Naruto. His hair was pitch black, and arranged in spikes at the back. Naruto could smell his cologne mixed in with the alcoholic mixture in the toilet bowl next to him. It was minty, refreshing and strong. Naruto had the impression that the man either didn't know that Naruto was there or that he didn't care that he was here. He was curious about the man's face, wanting to see it because, well, what he'd seen so far was rather attractive to him. Naruto tilted his head, trying to see his reflection in the mirror. He caught a slight glimpse of his face but then it was gone, darkness taking over it. He had leant too far and had smacked his head on the concrete floor of his cubical. His eyes caught the sight of the man turning to look down at him, until his vision faded away.


	2. Hungover and Confused

Blinking awake, Naruto wiped water that was being splashed on his face away from his eyes and mouth. It took him a moment to gather his surroundings and his position. He was sitting upright on a small wooden bench that lined the outside of the club's back wall. He rubbed his eyes and stared at his two best mates. Kiba and Shikamaru, who were both looking pretty worried. Kiba's eyes were focused especially on the right side of Naruto's head. Naruto frowned and touched where he was looking and winced in pain. He looked at his fingers and saw a crimson liquid and rolled his eyes. There was a small but nasty cut settled vertically on the right side of his cheek. Sighing, Naruto looked at his friends.

"So, what happened? Did I get into a fight?"

The pair looked at each other and Kiba was the first to laugh, all worry disappearing from his face.

"No way man. Last thing we remember was you had to go empty your guts in the bathroom. Then about half an hour later we saw you unconscious in some dudes arms carrying you out of the bathroom and we thought he like date rape drugged you and was gonna well you know. So we rushed over ready to fight 'em and Shikamaru was holding me back. But then he explained that you passed out and hit your head in like this very flat monotone voice so we were like 'oh cool' then picked you up and took you out here. Shikamaru then splashed some water on you and you woke up."

Kiba had explained with a mixture of emotions and grinned at the end. Obviously he was still out of it, but definitely better than before Naruto went to throw up. Shikamaru had his arms crossed but his eyes held a sigh of relief. He was over with the night but thankful that his friend was alright.

"He also asked for your number, saying that he wanted it as a thank you or something." Shikamaru added, rubbing his temple trying to remember what the guy had said. "Or maybe he said he wanted a check up on you? I don't know. Anyways, he sounded sincere enough so I gave it to him. But if he's a creep don't blame me." Shikamaru rubbed the back of his head and gave a pout, annoyed at his previous decision to hand out the number.

Naruto blinked a little stumped, but not upset, that Shikamaru had actually given in to someone, being that he protected Naruto like gold when they went out. Not so much out of friendship or loyalty, but more so that it wouldn't cause problems for either of them in the future. Naruto gave a small laugh, hardly taking into consideration that he must have had a slight concussion or that he was going to feel this real bad in the morning or any of the information Kiba and Shikamaru had just given him. Naruto stood up, wavered, and then got his balance.

"What time is it? How are we getting home?" He asked to the light pole in front of him. Shikamaru sighed while Kiba laughed again.

"It's about 3 am. And we're getting a lift from Temari. She should be here soon." Shikamaru tapped his wrist watch and sat down in where Naruto had sat. Naruto mumbled a thank you and quickly ran around the corner to further throw up anything that was left in his stomach. He vowed in between lurches that he will never drink again, ever.

Naruto slowly opened his heavy eyelids, peeking out to view his bedroom. The sunlight had woken him up, as it filtered its way through his blinds that weren't fully closed. He cursed himself for never closing them last night before he left. Slowly he turned to his right, trying to escape the rays and was hit with a throbbing in his head and his cheek. Instantly rolling onto his back, he touched the right side of his head and swore out loud as he remembered that he had cut his cheek on the ground at some point. He laid there in self-pity for a moment, touching the slightly swelled flesh of his cheek and trying to recollect his night. Flashes of coloured lights, the distant drum of bass driven music, the sour taste of vodka. Naruto groaned and shuddered at the cringe worthy remembrance of him attempting to do the robot in a drunken state. Dragging a hand across his face, he reasoned that he should get up and have a shower, to both wake him up and to hopefully clean out the cut on his face. Naruto then proceeded to slowly and regretfully drag himself from under the covers, out from his bed and to stumble from his small apartment bedroom to his even smaller bathroom.

Naruto stripped off rather robotic like, his muscles were sore from the obvious embarrassing dancing he attempted last night.

"Guess vodka really does make you think you can dance. . ."

Naruto voiced out loud recalling a dance battle with a drunk Shikamaru and then examined his face in the mirror. Sighing, he poked the wound, and winced as it stung more then he thought it would. Making a pouty face in the mirror, he grabbed some ointment from the mirror's cupboard and spread it on the slightly infected wound. He also picked up a few very sticky band aid, as made obvious with the battle he had to rip off the plastic backing from them. Closing the cupboard's door, he examining his face again, nodding in approval, happy with his patch work job of 3 band aids stuck across each other in wild fashion on his cheek. He then turned and twisted on the shower faucet, water streaming out from the shower head. He adjusted the water then stepped in, jumping back a little from the water being a little too hot for his back. Soon he adjusted, and picked up the light pink rosewood soap from its holder and began at his chest and arms.

Lathering the soap up and down his arms and across his torso, his mind couldn't help but continue to wander back to last night. He blinked at the sight of him drinking shots, shivered at the image of the woman who looked like his grandma who had had a face lift trying to get into his pants and then stood still at the reflected picture of a pair of dark eyes and a cocked up eyebrow.

He frowned, trying to concentrate on the image being slowly clouded away in his mind. He sighed, bent down to wash his legs and then stood back up. Naruto took the shampoo and conditioner and made a small mix of it in his hand. He let it sit in his hair for a minute or so, still stuck on the eyes he had seen. They were ominous, yet strangely alluring. There was no emotion in them, except from when Naruto had a feeling that his head had tipped as the image tilted in his mind. Maybe that was when he was in the bathroom and he had given himself this bloody cut on his cheek? They showed a flash of annoyance maybe, or concern. Naruto shook his hair under the stream of water and rinsed out his hair.

He then stood still in the slightly too warm water, and let it run over him. Leaning his head on the tiled wall, he strained to remember the events that happened when he went to the bathroom. The eyes belonged to the man that stood at the sink, he remembered that. He could smell the very faint minty scent that must have belonged to the man also. Spikes of ebony hair and a back, of all things, that made Naruto tingle, danced blurred in his head. Naruto closed his eyes, enjoying the soothing relief his muscles were getting from the heat and to escape the still throbbing of his hangover. He sighed, not looking to remember anymore, at least not right now anyways.

He turned off the facet and pulled his towel around him. Hugging himself in it, he wandered to his room and pulled out a few items of clothing, dressing himself at a normal pace. He took a hair brush from a shelf in his wardrobe and proceeded to brush and style his hair in the full length mirror he had stuck to one of the doors. Once satisfied with his appearance, he looked at his bed and rummaged through the sheets to find his phone, with a low battery as he didn't charge it when he got home last night but still, and pocketed it regardless. He found his keys surprisingly on the key hanger in the kitchen and pulled open his fridge door. Trying not to look disappointed, he shut it in a defeated manner and looked down at his growling stomach.

"I know baby, I'll feed you soon."

He spoke down at himself, and decided he would pay Kiba a visit. Mostly to wake him up and get him to suffer through the lovely hangover he would most likely experience, but also to get some grub before he's forced to eat a mixture of tomato sauce, lettuce and onion.


End file.
